There You'll Be
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Kevin Grey despises himself, the way the world seems to. Can one Miley Stewart help him find faith in the world? - KevinxMiley - Legal!.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know where I'm going with this, but we'll see shall we. (: I wrote this like 7 months ago, well the first three chapters and was putting off posting it - i have tons of stories I've written and never posted, I'm not sure why. LOL.**

I own nothing but the plot - I wish I owned Jonas and Miley, I'd have so much fun and MOE or KILEY *cough* would blates be an item ;)

This does involve Miley, she comes into the next chapter, I promise. 

**This is also legal, the Jonas Brothers were on Hannah Montana, blah, blah. I'm not going through all that. They are they GREY brothers in this, Miley is STEWART and she isn't famous.  
**

**Lou. xo  
**

* * *

Kevin Gray, you know the one who stood there looked pretty and played the guitar, but never got enough credit for it. The one who was never screamed at when they'd run into a group of girls and the one everyone thought was just the friendly one, never 'hot', not like Joe and Nick.

After two years of the constant lack of credit, he'd had enough. He wanted to be thinner like Nick; he wanted to have Joe's personality. He knew exactly how he could get the first of the two, quick and easy, he could starve himself. No-one would know they were constantly on tour; people had other things to worry about.

That lead him up to where he was now. After not eating for 2 days, it had started taking its toll. He held his head as he leaned against the back of the stage, the pain was a constant throbbing in his head, as it slowly made it way down his neck. Never in the last few months had it been as bad as this.

"Kev, you okay?" Nick placed a hand on his oldest brother's shoulder as he noticed the lack of colour in Kevin's face.

"Yeah I'm fine Nick" He smiled softly. "Just a headache, bit of rest after the show I'll be fine"

Nick nodded wearily, removing his hand. It scared him how noticeably thinner Kevin had become in the past few months, but every time he confronted Kevin the older boy would claim it was just the schedule they were on.

It was four songs into the show Nick realised his brother had been lying to him. He'd glanced over at Kevin noticing how the curly haired boy had lost the entire colour in his face and the way he was struggling to move around as much as he usually did. Joe had noticed too, cold fear running through him.

It seemed to move in slow motion for the two of them as the sound from Kevin's guitar stopped and the oldest of the three fell to the floor, the gasps being heard from the crowd before complete chaos erupted.

20 minutes later and Joe, Nick and Frankie were sat in a waiting room at a local hospital. Joe looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Is he going to be okay Mummy?" Frankie asked jumping into his Mother's arms as she hugged him tightly.

"They're making him better right now" She smiled, she looked at Nick and Joe before nodding her head towards the door she'd just came from.

"Your father wants to speak to both of you"

Nick and Joe nodded, swiftly entering the room to see Kevin hooked up to all sorts of drips, Nick noticed the colour starting to fill his cheeks again.

"What's wrong with him Dad?" Joe asked sitting down on a chair next to the bed and stroking his brother's forehead.

"Your brother collapsed because he's been starving himself, he hasn't eaten for a good two days and apparently it looks like that was only something small. Your brothers got anorexia"

Nick shook his head, Kevin wouldn't do this to himself, and it had to be a mistake.

"Has he said anything to you guy's, anything at all to point in this direction?"

They both shook their heads.

"I'll leave you with him for now, he should come around soon the doctors said, see if you can get anything out of him" He hugged both of his Sons before walking out.

"Oh Kevin, why would you do this to yourself?"

It was around 20 minutes later Joe noticed Kevin's eyes open. He jumped up hugging him the best he could as Nick joined in.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Nick spoke up.

"I'm sorry guys" Kevin replied in a weak voice.

"Why have you done this to yourself Kevin, why didn't you speak to us?"

Kevin shook his head, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about and being put in hospital wasn't going to change his mind about what he was doing, he was just going to make him more careful.

--

"Okay, we're going to move you to Malibu general. It has a special ward for patients of your age and they have professional people you can talk to if you want to" The Doctor jotted down some notes before handing them to Denise.

"Would you like us to transfer you?"

"Its fine, we can drive. Thank you"

The Doctor nodded before smiling. "I hope to hear you make a full recovery Kevin"

"Are you going to talk to us Kevin?" Frankie asked looking up at his older brother sadness etched into his expression. Kevin pulled him into a hug, he felt guilty for not talking to his little brother, but he couldn't. He didn't trust himself talking to anyone.

* * *

**Reviews please. **

**Don't just fave it and not review, 'cos that really annoys me! You don't even understand.  
If you've read Good Friends, Best Friends and faved it but not reviewd, then review it please, because I am so tempted to delete it and stop updating for a while - however dramatic that might seem. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is extremley lame - but I am very DISTRAUGHT at the moment. =[ **

* * *

"You'll be staying in here until you've made your recovery, there's only one more person occupying it at the moment, a polite young girl. Family are welcome to come and visit but we prefer to let the patient recover of their own accord" The Nurse smiled before walking back out of the room.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to get settled hunni. Are you going to be okay?" Denise hugged her son tightly. Kevin nodded looking around the room again, it's not like he wanted to be here but if it was going to put his family's mind at rest then he knew he had to.

His family said goodbye Joe and Nick not wanting to leave their brother somewhere he didn't know anyone and without them.

--

"Oh... hi?" Kevin looked up as a girl was pushed in; Kevin noticed she looked a few years younger than he did.

"Hey" He surprised himself how rough his voice sounded from not speaking for the last few days.

"New here?" She asked as she fell onto her bed the other side of the room.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"No, I've been here for about a year, and I'll probably be here until it all ends" She shrugged. Kevin sat up this girl intrigued him.

"What are you in for?"

She smiled a little. "Cancer, well Leukaemia. Chemo works just slowly"

"Oh"

"How about you?"

"Uh..." He felt stupid now, this girl was in for something serious, something she couldn't control.

"Anorexia. I uh... starved myself ... for a stupid reason"

"I'm here to listen if you want to talk" She smiled.

"I was fed up of being pushed to the back behind my brothers" He shrugged a little.

She smiled. "You can talk to me you know, I won't be going to the papers with it all. I can promise that now"

He turned to look at her again and smiled.

"Come sit"

Standing up he made his way over to her slowly, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"You know, it's nice to finally have someone to talk to in here. I mean my parents and siblings come and visit me sometimes, but most of the time I refuse to let them in here"

"Why?"

"I'd rather them not see me like this, I mean I know they love me and they want to see me, my old brother has stopped by so many times in the last month, I just don't want them seeing me how I am at the moment. If something happens to me, I want them to remember me how I used to be"

Kevin smiled before reaching towards his face as he felt a tear make its way down his face.

"Sorry" She laughed a little a hand reaching out to his arm gently.

He shook his head. "How can life be unfair?"

She shrugged. "I asked myself that a lot, I gave up trying to find an answer. Now how about you tell me about you, we have to share a ward; I think I deserve to know something about you"

"Uh well, I'm Kevin. Wait what's your name?"

"Miley"

Kevin smiled. "That's a pretty name"

"Thanks, well actually my legal name is Destiny Hope, but everyone calls me Miley. Continue" She laughed a little.

He couldn't help but laugh with her. "Well uh... I'm in a band, at first it was just something we wanted to do to bring us closer together, but then some music producer heard us and we got signed. Everything was good for a while, I mean it still is, I love everything we do, the live shows, the travelling, the songs, being able to do what I love with my family"

He turned to look at her making sure she still wanted to listen, she smiled at him nodding for him to carry on.

"I guess just recently I've noticed stuff"

"Is that to do with why you became anorexic?" She asked placing a hand on his arm again.

He nodded and she smiled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable"

"Its fine, I guess it'll be good to talk to someone about it. Okay, well I just seem to notice on websites, at gigs that everything's always about Joe and Nick, I mean it sounds stupid now I think about it, but I'm always pushed to the back, I've seen hate sites for me and I don't even understand what I've done. I just thought maybe if I made myself a little thinner like Nick and maybe even a sense of humour like Joe then I'd be the hot, amusing one or something not the friendly one"

Miley smiled leaning over to hug the older boy tightly, a little surprised he hugged her back.

"It's not stupid Kevin" She whispered against his shoulder.

He smiled at her as she pulled away. "Thanks"

"If it makes you feel any better, you've always been my favourite Jonas Brother"

He laughed a little. "I can see this being the start of a good friendship"

"Me too"

* * *

**So I was on ocean up, as always, and come across a new Hannah Montana episode. Now I know it's wrong to watch them, but I'm from the UK and have to wait ages, and I DO watch them when they air over here. (: - Anyways.... **

**So im a new episode LOLIVER happens [ excuse me, i need to chuck up ] and just EWWWW. **

**I'm like a hardcore MOLIVER fan, and it's so blates obvious they belong together, as do Mitchel and Miley... but yeah, I am very disappointed in disney. **

**Epic Fail. **

**Oh and there's hoe posts on Ocean Up - poor boy, Karmas a bitch son. **

**Sorry for my language. x] **

**Anyways, reviews?  
I'll try update some more tomorrow, but I'm off to sleep now.  
xo**


	3. IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ...**

So sorry guys, I won't be updating for a month or so - unless I can magically fix my laptop.

Reasons:

1. I spilt a drink all over my latop last night, the screens gone funny and I think I've wiped my hard-drive - which means I've lost all the chapters and stories I had written to post anyway (  
2. I'm off on holiday anyway and then it's my birthday and Hannah Montana Premier and Jonas brothers... so I'm busy anyway.

I'm really gutted - I'd written an update for Cinderella Miley Style and I'd wrote a few more cool one shots, but oh well.

My dad's computers super slow, so I'll be trying to keep away from it, Ahaa.

I just thought I'd let everyone know. ;)

Don't forget about me. :P

And yes you can virtually hit me for my stupidness of spilling my drink over my laptop - which i actually haven't finished paying for yet, aha!

Oh well. Bye xo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short, I thought I owed it an update though. I have the next chapter in my head and I'll start writing it later when I get home from work, hopefully.  
Review please (: **

* * *

"So Miley, you ready for your next batch of chemo?" The nurse smiled as she walked into the room, noticing the familiar sight of Kevin sat on the chair, feet rested onto Mileys bed, the two of them talking away, it was something she'd saw for the last few days.

"As ready as I ever am" She grinned back as she shuffled to sit in the wheel chair the nurse had brought in.

"What's the chemo like?" Kevin asked curiously.

"It knocks me six ways, it hurts, but most of all its boring" Miley smiled a little.

"How long does it take?"

"About 4 or 5 hours usually, it depends on how I react to it" Miley shrugged.

"You could always come along Kevin, if you're up to it. You don't have to stay if anything freaks you out, but I'm sure Miley would like the company"

"Oh no, Kevin you don't have to honestly, it's one of the most boring things ever, I don't want to..." Miley started.

"I'd love to come along" He smiled cutting her in and standing up.

She smiled back, "Well then, let's go"

--

Kevin winced a little as he saw the doctors set the chemo up, Miley sat there talking away with the doctors like nothing was really happening.

"Okay, we're all set Miley; we'll be back in an hour to check up. Take care of her Kevin or should I saw beware of her"

Miley laughed a little, rolling her eyes as they walked out.

"It's official you are the strongest girl I've ever met"

"Thanks" She smiled, a blush spreading onto her cheeks. "You know Kevin; you don't have to stay here"

"I want to; I'll be just as bored as you if I go back to the ward"

"Fine" She laughed.

"Can I ask you a stupid question Miley?"

"Sure, I need a good laugh" She smiled.

He rolled his eyes laughing a little. "Okay, isn't chemo supposed to make you lose your hair?"

She bit her lip trying to stop herself from laughing. It wasn't that it was funny; it's just something she didn't expect.

"Yeah it is, but mine hasn't started to fall out yet. There are a few cases where you don't lose your hair at all; I might be one of those lucky ones"

"Oh right, are you sure you're not really bald?" He raised his eyebrow.

She laughed. "Sush!"

Kevin smirked pulling some paper from the shelf next to him and placing it on the table.

"What's that for?"

"What do you want it to be for?"

"I don't know!" She laughed. "You picked it up; you tell me what we're using it for"

"Okay, fine" He rubbed his chin in mock thought as she continued to laugh at him. "Write down the one thing that at this time you want to happen more than anything"

Miley smiled as she placed the pen onto the paper, scribbling her wish down quickly. She looked back up as Kevin folded his carefully.

"Are we going to read each others?"

"We can hand them over now, but we can't read them for at least two months. Give time for them both to come true"

Miley grinned at the older boy sat in front of her. "Okay Mr. Gray"

Smiling, he handed her the piece of paper, sliding the one she'd handed him into his pocket. "No peeking Smiley"

"I won't" She let out a short giggle, before picking up the pen once more. "Do you like writing songs?"

Nodding, Kevin smiled a little. "Why do you write?"

She shrugged, tapping the pen against the paper. "I try"

"Do you have them here?"

"On the ward, yeah, but there nothing really, just boredom"

"Can I look at them when we head back, maybe hear them, you play guitar?"

She giggled a little at his excitement. "I play a little guitar, I'm not any good at it though, and the songs don't have a proper melody to them"

Shrugging, a small smirk made its way to his lips. "I could always help you with that bit?"

"Kevin they're just stupid lyrics, nothing worth working on"

Shaking his head, he placed a hand on her arm, a warm smile on his face. "Everything is worth working on and I'm sure they're amazing, they've been written by you after all"

Blushing, she let out a small laugh. "How come you've not written many songs for your albums?"

Kevin let a small shrug out. "There not really album material, well Nick and Joe think they are, but I guess I'm just not confident enough to let everyone else hear them"

"Will you play me one?"

"As long as you'll let me help you with your song"

"Deal"

Kevin smiled shaking her extended hand lightly. "Never thought I'd meet someone like you Smiley"

"Good or bad thing?"

"Good, defiantly good"

--

Miley smiled as she read over the song in her hand once more. It was of Kevin's songs he'd written, but never had confidence of letting the world hear it. It was an amazing song, that's why she found herself re-reading over it.

"I'm taking it you like it then?"

"I love it" She grinned before looking up towards him, where he was sat at the end of her bed facing her. "You have an amazing voice too Kevin, you know that?"

"I don't compared to my brothers, but thanks"

Miley shook her head. "Yes you do and I can bet your brothers have told you so too. You should believe in yourself Kevin, you're a beautiful person inside and out"

He couldn't hide the smile as he looked up towards her, eyes connecting.

"Kevin, your brothers have been calling wanting to see you"

Both snapped their eyes away to turn to the nurse who had just entered the ward.

"We leave it up to you as to whether you want them to visit"

Turning back, he noticed Miley nodding her head a little and smiling.

"Uh... sure"

Smiling, the Nurse turned to head back out. "I'll call them back and set it up for tomorrow"

"It'll be good for you to see them; they're probably going crazy worrying about you being here"

"They have a right to be worried when I have to share a ward with you" Kevin laughed a little.

"OI!"

"I'm kidding, would you like to meet them tomorrow or do you want me to meet with them some other place?"

Miley shook her head. "Here's fine, they can't be half as bad as you"

Laughing, Kevin grabbed her sock clad foot and tickled, causing her to let out a squeal and begin to squirm to try and get away from him.

* * *

**I'm guessing people are getting bored of Cinderella: Miley Style - I've only had 5 reviews on the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll be ending it soon anyway. (: Aha. It's gone off the track a little.**

Mm.. but yeah. I have work, and tomorrow, and then Monday, but then I'm free for like 2 whole weeks, well except the traveling to London to try and meet Jonas on Wednesday, but yeah, expect more updates out of me. ;)  
I also got 3rd row Jonas tickets for their Birmingham gig in Nov, I'm so exciteeddd! Although my bank balance is not very happy today... oops. Basic rations for me until I get payed again, aha.

Oh and it's my birthday 13th May, which yes is Wednesday, which is why I'm trying to meet Jonas. That'd be the best birthday present, I think. Ahaa. Wish me luck.

Review please!  
Love xo 


	5. Chapter 4

**So I had the most amazing birthday yesterday. I got up at 5am, travelled for 6 hours to London, stood in the cold for 6 hours and then got crushed against the barriers when Jonas turned up, but the whole thing was amazing. All three wished me Happy Birthday, Joe saying it meant a lot for me to come down on my Birthday. I got pictures with all three, well actually I got three with Nick, I didn't think it was taking, so he held my arm aha. Best day ever, I felt like I needed to share. (: Bring on June. **

**This is not very good, I'm sorry. I know where I want to go with this, it's not even going to be a long story, I just don't know how to get there. **

**Review please. **

**

* * *

  
**

Yawning, Miley cast her eyes over towards Kevin's bed the other side of the ward. His eyes were still closed, the light snores indicating to her he was still asleep. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time; his brothers would be here in 20 minutes.

After a mental argument with herself, she decided however sweet he looked asleep she needed to wake him up.

4 shouts of his name failed to even stir him slightly so she did the next best thing she could think of, grabbing her pillow she threw it as best as she could, hitting her target of his face.

"Stewart" He mumbled, grabbing her pillow to chuck back at her, only to change his mind and place it back next to him.

"Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty, your brothers will be here in about 10 minutes, you might want to get up"

"Mmm... too comfortable"

"Can I have my pillow back?"

"Nope, it's warm and smells of mangos"

Laughing, Miley rolled her eyes. "I officially have my first stalker"

Kevin opened his mouth to reply, stopping as the nurse poked her head around the door.

"Your brothers are here, would you like me to send them in?"

Kevin turned his head to look at Miley who smiled back at him. "Sure"

Turning on her heel, the nurse headed back out, Joe and Nick pacing through the door quickly.

"Kevin!"

"Ow guys, I'm only here"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so good to see you, it's weird not having you around" Nick smiled hugging his brother tightly, who in turn sat up greeting his brothers.

"How have you been?"

"Fine" Kevin shrugged. "How about you two and Frank?"

"We're okay and Frankie's just Frank, he misses you though"

"Mum and Dad?"

"Are fine, again missing you. Mum was going a little crazy the first few days, she rings every day asking about you"

"I know" Kevin smiled a little.

"Are they looking after you?" Joe sat on the end of the bed, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah they are"

"So you'll be out of here soon?"

"I don't know Nick, just because they're looking after me doesn't mean I have everything else sorted out. I didn't just starve myself for a laugh, I had my reasons and at this very moment they still stand"

Looking down Joe sighed. "When are you going to talk to us Kevin?"

"I don't know"

Nodding his head, Joe looked around the room, jumping as he noticed someone sat on a bed the opposite side of the room.

"Oh... hi"

Looking up, Miley smiled at the two of them. "Hey"

"Guys this is Miley, Smiley this is Joe and Nick"

Nick raised his eyebrow at his eldest brother, sharing a smirk with Joe.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" Nick smiled.

"I hope Kevin here isn't playing you up too much?"

Miley laughed a little, shaking her head at Joe. Kevin smiled at the two of them, although his heart was telling him he felt a lot different than the expression his face currently held.

It wasn't Joe's fault he was a charmer and that he was genuinely funny, but Kevin couldn't quite shrug off these feelings either.

"It's her that's the trouble" Kevin spoke up, catching the smirk on Nick's face this time.

Mileys mouth fell open in fake shock, before she let out a giggle. "Oi Gray"

Kevin smiled, the feeling in his chest easing a little. Miley found him funny and at the moment, that was enough for him.

--

Joe and Nick had left little over an hour ago, sensing they should let Miley sleep in peace. Kevin had spent the last hours trying to figure out one of the songs Miley had picked out from his song book.

It was missing something and Kevin was starting to get agitated trying to figure it out.

"Your brothers left?"

Kevin snapped his head up towards Mileys bed, smiling as she stretched out a little. "Yeah, they thought it was only fair to let you sleep in peace and they had some press stuff to do too"

Miley nodded as she sat up. "You miss all of that yet?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'm missing the performing; they had to put the tour on hold, but not so much the press stuff. It's basically all about why I'm not present anyway"

"The truth?"

Kevin shook his head. "I've apparently become exhausted; I prefer them telling everyone that though. The truth would probably just cause more hate"

"No-one hates you Kevin, they don't even know you and if they did then they'd be crazy to not love you"

Kevin smiled once more at her. "Thanks Miles"

She smiled back before noticing the paper sat on his lap, his guitar lying at the side of him on the bed. "You working on that song?"

"Yup, but there's something missing and I can't find what it is"

"Sing it to me?"

Standing up from his bed, he grabbed the paper and guitar making his way over to her and placing himself at the end of the bed, legs crossed and facing her.

"Smiley, it's not finished yet"

She shrugged, a smile still gracing her lips. "Please?"

He laughed a little, knowing he was going to give in. Picking up his guitar, he started strumming.

"_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

_You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?"_

Kevin stopped, his eyes immediately falling back to Miley, seeking out any kind of reaction.

"There's nothing missing there Kevin"

"It feels..."

Shaking her head, she cut him off. "Kevin it's an amazing song, it doesn't need anything else and your voice is amazing"

"Thanks Smiley, again, always complementing aren't you?"

"Only to the people who need to be told the truth every once in a while. You should record it"

"Maybe, it depends if Joe and Nick want to sing it"

"No, I mean you. You should record it"

"I don't know Miles; I'm just the guitar player, the eldest brother. The one who isn't really noticed, somehow I don't think a song by me would go down well with a lot of people"

Miley sighed. "Prove it to them then Kevin. Prove you're more than that, because you are. People that don't even know you, should not be able to stop you doing what you love"

The nurse coughed a little from the door, gaining both Kevin and Mileys attention. "Miley, your brothers are here to see you"


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow. This sucks.

* * *

**

"M-my brothers?" Miley managed to stutter out.

Smiling, the Nurse nodded. "Would you like me to send them through?"

"I didn't want anyone visiting me whilst I was here"

"They're really eager to see you Miley, but if you don't feel up to it I can tell them"

Mileys head snapped up to Kevin as he rested a hand on her arm gently. "Maybe you should see them Miley, they're obviously desperate to see you"

"I..." She trailed off defeated; she hadn't really got a good reason for them not to visit anymore. Truth was she missed them, a lot, and they obviously missed her too. If they didn't mind seeing her how she was now, then why should she mind "Okay, send them in"

Kevin smiled warmly at her as the Nurse turned to head out from the ward. Collecting his stuff, he made his way back over to his bed, ignoring Mileys frown.

"They don't bite Kevin, honestly"

He laughed a little. "Still, I'd rather not risk it"

She rolled her eyes, laughing along with him as the door opened.

"Miles!"

"M-Mitchel?" She asked confused as he ran towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. "W-what are you doing here, I thought only family were allowed"

"Well..." He grinned at her. "For today I am your brother"

She shook her head at him, slapping him gently. "I can't believe you sometimes"

"He's been moping around with Mason and I for the last 3 months wanting to come and visit again, it was the only way I could get him to shut up. Braison said he'd come down later in the week to see you"

Miley laughed again, pulling her older brother Trace into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you both"

"You been keeping up okay these last few months?"

Miley nodded. "I've been fine, my chemo's beginning to work so that's good"

"How do you not get bored here?" Mitchel asked as he took a quick glance at the room once more.

Miley smiled. "Well I did until I found myself a roommate. Guys, over there is Kevin. Kevin this is Trace my older brother and Mitchel, who apparently is also my brother today"

"Hey dude, nice to meet you" Mitchel smiled.

"You too"

"Hey, I know your face from somewhere..."

Opening his mouth to reply, Kevin shut up as Mitchel shook his head, a slight grin on his face.

"Let him guess himself, trust me. You'll have the rest of the sentence in about an hour"

Throwing Mitchel a look, Trace seated himself on the chair next to Mileys bed. "I didn't have to bring you along and lie for you"

Rolling her eyes, Miley hit the two of them. "That Trace is Kevin..."

"JONAS!"

Miley burst out laughing as the three of them all jumped 10ft in the air.

"Dude, I'm such a big fan. You have some awesome guitar skills"

Kevin couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well thanks"

"You sound like such a fan girl Trace, how old are you?"

Trace scowled at Mitchel once more, causing Mitchel to laugh.

"So how do you two know each other if you aren't related?" Kevin piped up.

"Dating" Mitchel replied without missing a beat.

"Eww. You wish" Miley made a fake gagging noise, Trace laughing this time. "We're best friends"

"That's what she likes to tell everyone"

"Because that's the truth" Miley rolled her eyes, slapping her best friend once more.

"Because Mitch as I've already told you, touch my sister I will hunt you down"

"Miles, I'm so glad that I was a lad when I was born. Having an older brother being that protective would really annoy me"

"You don't know how annoying it is, considering I am now 18" She aimed her statement towards her brother.

"You don't know how annoying it is to have a little sister who doesn't listen to me. I've told you countless times, I know what guys are like and I don't want you getting hurt by some jerk, who I then have to go beat up"

Rolling her eyes, Miley sighed. "You also don't need to question them until they run the other way. I appreciate you looking out for me Trace, but I think it's about time you start letting me grow up"

"Not going to happen"

Turning to Kevin, Mitchel rolled his eyes. "I knew I should have come along with her other brother"

Kevin laughed a little. "Is he different then?"

"Totally, he's a little younger than Miley, but he's not as protective as this one. Seriously, he once thought I was checking Miles out and I had this hour long lecture about backing off"

"How did you become best friends?"

"We met about 4 years ago at school, just clicked. Trace never trusted me until at least 2 years ago"

"Wow"

"I guess he's just looking out for his little sisters. I know in a totally different sense I'm protective about my younger brother, I'm sure you are too?"

"Yeah, totally"

"Apologise to Kevin, right now" Mileys voice broke the two away from their conversation.

"Why?"

"Because you come in here and disrupted the atmosphere"

"Sorry Kevin"

Holding back a laugh, Kevin nodded his head at Trace.

"Bring Braison next time" Miley turned to look at Mitchel once more.

"Will do"

--

Kevin continued to scribble down some lyrics onto the paper as Miley strummed his guitar softly. They'd been sat in a comfortable silence for the last fifteen minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry about Trace earlier"

Looking up from the paper, Kevin smiled warmly at her. "Hey, he's your older brother he has every right to be protective over you. It's kind of his job"

Sighing, she changed the tune she was strumming. "I know, but sometimes it's just annoying. Of course I want him to be here, but I also want to make my own mistakes"

"He'll figure that out soon Miles, but for now you just have to make your own mistakes where he can't see them"

Miley nodded, smiling at Kevin before looking back down at the guitar. "Oh and sorry for Mitchel, he can be a little... retarded sometimes"

Kevin let out a laugh, shaking his head. "He's pretty entertaining actually. He has nothing but admiration for you"

Miley smiled once more, before leaning over to look at the paper. "What are you writing?"

"Some lyrics to go along with that tune you're playing, or you were playing"

"Really?" She asked, her face lighting up.

He nodded, handing her the paper. "I'm not sure if they're much good, but they were floating around my head"

Reading over them, Miley smiled. "They sound really good so far Kev, like awesomely good"

* * *

**Reviews? I love them. I give you cookies! (: **

**I have a new MOE story I've written the first chapter too, should I post it? **

**xo**


	7. Chapter 6

"Promise me something" Mileys voice came out as barely a whisper as she gazed up at the older boy. He smiled down at her, his hand reaching to brush some hair from her face.

"Anything"

"You'll get yourself out of here and back up on that stage, where you belong"

Kevin couldn't help but smile sadly. "I want to Miles; you know that, but..."

She shook her head. "No buts. You belong up on that stage with your brothers. They treat you as an equal; people who matter treat you as an equal. Stupid little girls who don't even matter should not get to decide whether you can go out there and enjoy yourself or not"

"You should get some sleep Miles"

Glaring at him, she reached for his hand that had stilled in her hair. "Promise me"

"Goodnight Miley" He let out a sigh as he made a move to stand up, only for her to grip his hand tightly, pulling him back down.

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"With meaning?"

He laughed a little. "I promise"

She smiled happily, her eyes closing for a few seconds. "What time is it?"

"About 7:30"

"Too early for me to sleep" She sighed.

"No it isn't, you should get some sleep. Goodnight Mi"

She smiled once more as he leant down to hug her, kissing her head lightly. "Goodnight Kev"

She hadn't admitted it to anyone but herself at the moment, but boy was she falling fast for this boy. Maybe if she'd known Kevin was falling fast for her too...

--

It was two weeks later after another of Mileys chemo sessions, Kevin decided he needed to follow through with his promise to her. He owed her that much at least.

"I'm sorry"

Looking up from the guitar he'd been softly strumming, Kevin frowned at Miley.

"For what exactly?"

"I'm not much fun to be around at the moment"

Placing the guitar beside his bed, Kevin stood making his way towards the other side of the room, placing himself onto the end of Mileys bed.

"Who said you were any fun anyway?"

She laughed a little, shooting him a glare. "I'm just so tired all the time"

"That's not exactly your fault is it?" He asked, before rubbing gentle circles on her arm. "Anyway, it's never boring with you around. Stop worrying about everyone else for once"

She smiled up at him, reaching up for his hand as it stilled on her arm. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Maybe you should get some sleep"

"That's all I seem to be doing"

"Just try not to snore as loud this time" He winked down at her as she shot him another glare, slapping his hand gently.

"Jonas, you are asking for trouble"

"I'll sleep with one eye open Stewart, don't worry"

Miley laughed, shaking her head, before letting her eyes droop closed. "Night Kev"

"Goodnight Miles"

--

"How you feeling today?"

Miley smiled at the older boy. "A lot better"

Kevin smiled back at her as he sat down on her bed. It had been three weeks since Kevin had promised himself he'd sort everything in his head out.

"What's your biggest secret?" Miley asked a cheeky smirk on her face.

"If I told you, I'd have to keep you hostage for the rest of our lives" Was the soft chuckle she got back.

Rolling her eyes, she leant forward to grab his hand, smiling widely. "Somehow I don't think I'd mind. Tell me!"

"Uhm, nope"

Pouting, she pulled his hands a little more. "I'll tell you mine, after you tell me yours"

"You probably don't want to hear it"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear it" She replied. "C'mon, I thought we'd established the telling each other everything bit?"

"We have, this is just... different" He frowned, of course he wanted to tell her it was just building the courage to do so.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed" She smiled a little at him, before looking towards the notebook that was sat on the chair next to her bed. "How are those lyrics coming along?"

"Wait Miles... there is something I need to tell you" He pulled his hands away from hers, placing them into his lap and staring down at them. "I just don't know how to, I mean, I don't want you to be angry with me"

She raised her eyebrow confused. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know, this is so confusing, I guess I have to tell you now"

Miley reached for his hands once more, holding them lightly in her hands. "It would be nice. I promise Kevin; whatever you tell me is not going to make me angry with you"

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you that lately I've been feeling a little more than friends for you?"

Miley studied his face as the words left his mouth, her silence causing him to look up panic evident in his eyes.

"Miles, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you I'd been feeling the same?" She asked a wide smile once again on her face.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was another of these obsessive fans or something"

Kevin laughed this time. "I'm guessing after 2 months with you I would have figured that out by now"

She smirked, dropping his hands and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Where does this leave us?"

"Well I'd like to call you my girlfriend, but that's totally up to you"

"I think I'd like that too. Isn't this going to be hard though, once you get out of here and back up on stage, you can't just drop things to keep coming back here?"

"Can" He smiled, laughing as she hit him gently. "I'll try not to go anywhere for a while and then we'll work something out"

"Kevin, Dr. Michaels would like to see you, if you're feeling up to it?" The Nurse smiled at the two of them as Kevin's eyebrow shot up confused.

"Err, sure..."

Miley laughed a little as he stood up. "You look like you've done something bad and you're on your way to the principal's office"

"Sush you" He laughed following the nurse towards the office just down the corridor of the hospital. He smiled as the Nurse pushed the door open for him.

"Kevin!"

"M-mom?"

* * *

_I suck at updating & I'm sorry guys. I work a lot and I can never be bothered to write when I have down time, aha.  
& the last few days in the UK have been glorious, trust me, I'm really badly sunburnt, I can't move... oops. It stinnngs. LOL. _

_I went to see Jonas Brothers 3D on Sunday, twice. We went to the 1pm showing, then decided to go again at 3pm, aha. (Y)_

Oh and my Guinea Pig died last night because of the heat, sad sad times. :(  


_Mitchel Musso's album is amazing by the way ;) _

_Review please! (:  
XO_


	8. Chapter 7

**Short. I'm sorry. It's lame too.  
Nearly finished now though. **

* * *

"Kevin! I've missed you so much"

"M-mom... can't... breathe" Trying to push her away as gently as he could to get some air, Kevin frowned once more. "W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"Dr. Michaels called me last night"

"I still don't understand"

"If you'd like to have a seat Kevin, I can explain everything" Dr Michaels explained gesturing towards the seats in-front of his desk. Following his Mothers lead, Kevin sat down on one of the chairs.

"We've been watching your progress carefully the last few weeks Kevin and my colleagues and I believe that you're at a stage where home would now be the best place for you. There's not much more we can do here that will be of any help to you, a week or two rest at home and I think maybe you could start easing into your work schedule once more"

Kevin felt his heart drop as the words sunk in.

"Obviously we think you may still benefit from one therapy session a week for a few months, but we can sort all of that out for you"

"When is he free to leave?"

"Anytime today, we'll need you to sign some release forms and we'll need to sort out the therapy sessions"

"Isn't that great Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head, his eyes following the pattern of the carpet.

"Kevin..."

Looking up towards his Mom's questioning eyes; he felt a few tears make a wet trail down his cheek. "You can't do this to me Mom"

"Do what Kevin, aren't you happy about coming home?"

"Truthfully, no" Standing from the chair, he pushed it back forcefully and made his way towards the door.

"Paul Kevin..."

"I'm not leaving here, not yet and you won't be making me" Opening the door, his feet made their way quickly back to the end of the corridor and into the ward.

Looking up from the notebook she'd been writing in, Miley frowned as she noticed the tears evidently soaking Kevin's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Kevin made his way towards the bed she was sat on, falling down next to her.

"Kevin" Pulling him into a tight hug, she felt him bury his head into her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her too. "What's happened?"

"M-my Mom's h-here"

"That's great... isn't it?"

He shook his head, burying it deeper into the curve between her neck and shoulders. "T-they think I'm w-well enough to l-leave"

Miley froze in his arms processing his words. "When?"

"Today"

"Ke..." Denise trailed off as she noticed her son wrapped tightly into an embrace with a young girl.

Pulling away from Kevin, Miley smiled at him softly.

"Mom..."

Smiling, Denise sat on the chair next to Mileys bed. "How about you start from the beginning, I can see that I've missed a lot in the past three months"

--

"Kevin, I can only give you visiting hours"

"But Dr. Michaels, please just two more weeks. Then I'll leave and just visit during hours"

Dr. Michaels sighed looking between the two patients. Catching Mileys eyes, he nodded.

"Two more weeks Kevin, then it's just visiting hours"

"Thank you!"

He nodded, smiling as he turned to walk out. Miley knew things weren't getting much better for her, maybe even slowly deteriorating, the least he could do was let the only person who seemed to be able to connect with her, stay.

--

"Paul... no listen Hun... I can't make him come home... I think it will be best for him to stay here for another two weeks... I'm going to stay over here at a hotel... the tour will have to wait a little longer"

Kevin listened as his Mom tried to talk his Dad around letting him stay another two weeks.

Rolling her eyes, Denise hung up.

"Mom, I don't want to cause trouble"

"Don't worry sweetie you haven't. Joe's playing his tricks and annoying your Dad again, I'll ring him later when he's in a better mood"

Kevin nodded, hugging his Mom once again. "Thank you for this"

"You don't need to keep saying thank you Kevin. Why kind of mother would I be if I didn't let you stay?"

Kevin smiled once more, turning to look through the window of the ward, spotting Miley asleep on her bed.

"So how did this girl manage to capture my little boy's heart?"

"I'm not exactly little anymore Mom"

Denise smiled, shaking her head.

"I really don't know, at first I was just content in talking to her, I felt I could tell her anything without having to worry. Then as the weeks went on, I just found myself falling for her. I didn't want to at first; I kept thinking why would she want to be with me? Then I told her earlier, I never thought she'd feel the same"

Denise smiled, pulling her son into another hug. "Kevin, any girl would be privileged to have you in their life. You should know that. I'm proud of you, so proud that you can't even begin to understand. I wish you'd of spoken to us when you started to feel how you did"

"I'm sorry Mum"

Squeezing Kevin's shoulder lightly, Denise grinned. "Miley seems like a really great girl, I'm happy you've found her Kevin"

* * *

**So there won't be any updates until at least Thursday now.**

I'm working tomorrow, then off to London, Sunday till Wednesday! :) I'm going to see JB on Monday, I am sooo excited!

Enjoy this. Review please.  
Xo  



	9. Chapter 8

I suck at updating, I know. I'm so sorry!  
The last few weeks I had a little social life. I got myself a boyfriend, who I then ended things with. :( I could tell myself it was because he was no Joe Jonas, but thats pretty sad and not the actual reason. Ha.  
I have started a update for Cinderella too, but now I'm stuck.  
Mouth Shut will come in the next few days.

* * *

"_I want you to sing this on stage. Not your brothers, you" _

Kevin sighed a little as he looked back at the piece of paper in front of him, her voice once again floating around his mind.

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Joe gave him a small smile. "Mum wants to speak to you, she said it's important"

"I can't do this" Kevin muttered indicating to the paper.

"Go talk to Mom, we'll sort this out after" Joe promised squeezing his older brothers shoulder gently.

Nodding, Kevin pulled himself into a standing position before slowly making his way towards the lounge of the suite where he knew his Mom would be situated.

He felt his heart rate pick up a little at the look of pain on her face. "M-mom?"

Turning her head to catch his gaze, she managed a short smile before opening her arms out to him.

His feet slowly made their way towards her awaiting arms, falling onto the sofa next to her and curling up into the warmth of his mothers hug.

"W-what's going on?" He asked quietly, trying to clear the slight stutter.

Staying silent for a few moments, Kevin felt one of her hands run through his hair gently, before pulling him a little tighter into the hug.

"I got a call about ten minutes ago"

"Who from?" He asked again, his voice laced with confusion.

"Malibu General"

Cold fear ran through him as the main possibility ran through his head. "Mom..."

"I'm sorry Kevin, so sorry"

Shaking his head and pulling away from his Mothers hug, Kevin looked up at her wide eyed and voice pleading. "Please Mom..."

She reached out her hand to run over his cheek, an attempt to wipe some of the tears falling slowly down his cheek.

"W-when?"

"Around 2 hours ago sweetie, Dr. Michaels said they did everything they could to save her, but it was no use. Apparently she's been deteriorating for a few weeks"

Kevin nodded. "She kept it from me, but I knew... I just didn't... so soon"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Denise sighed.

Shaking his head, Kevin managed a small smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for Mom. I just need some time to think"

Standing up, Kevin noticed Joe quickly shuffle away from the bedroom door and back into the room. His legs carried him back to the room he was currently sharing with Joe, his lips managing a smile at his sympathetic brother.

"You want to talk?"

A small shake of his head again, Kevin fell onto his bed. "Not at the moment, thanks though"

--

"_You'll come see a concert right? We have one in Malibu in a few weeks time" _

"_Of course I will Kev, wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied, her tone of voice indicating to Kevin she wasn't as well as she made out she was. _

"_Are you sure you're okay Miles?" _

"_I'm fine Kev, just tired" _

"_You promise? You know if you're not feeling well just tell me and I'll be back there on the first flight" _

"_That's something I won't be letting you do Kevin, however I feel. I'm fine though, stop worrying" _

_Kevin sighed. "Okay, Okay" _

_Miley laughed a little. "Have you sung that song yet?" _

"_Joe & Nick are helping me with the finishing touches" _

"_Ring me the first night you sing it, you know I want to hear it" _

"_Joe has it all planned, don't worry" He laughed a little. "I just hope I do you proud" _

"_I'm already proud of you Kevin; I know you're going to do amazing with this song. The fans are going to love it" _

"_I hope so" _

"_I have to go for some more chemo, but I'll talk to you later?" She asked. _

"_Of course, I miss you" _

"_I miss you too" _

_--_

Shaking his head once more, Kevin crossed his arms over his chest shooting glares at Nick.

"I can't. I don't have an amazing voice like you and Joe, the fans will hate it"

"Miley wanted YOU to sing this, not either of us" Joe pointed out. "You have a great voice Kevin; you just need some more confidence"

"The fans are going to love this. Anyone who doesn't can go get stuffed, you don't need them to tell you what you should and shouldn't be doing"

"I just think one of you two would be better singing it"

"No way! You and Miley wrote this, it's personal to you Kevin" Nick pushed in.

"It won't sound right coming from anyone else"

--

Kevin couldn't help but smile as the crowd continued to scream at the three of them stood on the stage.

"Thank you!"

"So tonight, just for you we have a new song" Nick smiled looking to his left and catching Joe's eyes.

"Kevin, I think you should introduce it"

Kevin shot a look over to his brothers. He was already terrified of singing it, now they wanted him to introduce it.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin moved towards his microphone. "Hey New York!"

He was met with screams, a little confidence making its way into his heart.

"I'd just like to thank you guys for being so patient with me these last few months, it means a lot that you were still here on the other side. I know there's been a lot of speculation about what really happened and I know that what most people believe is that it was exhaustion. I feel tonight, I should be truthful with everyone..."

He glanced over at his brothers once more, checking they were okay with where this conversation was going, he was met with encouraging smiles and a thumbs up from Joe.

"Truth is I caused the reason behind my collapsing. Being the eldest in this band, I've always felt a little bit of an outsider. I started noticing the remarks in magazines and the hate websites and instead of speaking to someone about it, I thought I could sort it out myself"

Kevin closed his eyes as he heard a few sharp breathes from the audience.

"If I'd have spoken to someone, I know I would have realised the fans I do have out there. The ones that I know will never leave my side. I love every single one of you for sticking by me in everything; you'll never know how much that actually means to me. Instead I kept everything to myself

"I was took to hospital after that gig and told I had anorexia"

Gasps echoed around the venue as Kevin re-opened his eyes to look out at the crowd.

"I was admitted to Malibu general, where I stayed for around three months. Whilst I was there, I met this amazing girl. Amazing doesn't even begin to describe her actually. She told me she had leukaemia and boy did I feel stupid for what I was there for. She opened up to me and I found myself letting her in too, within a few days she was my best friend.

"I sat with her through all of her chemo sessions and she re-built my self confidence. She told me she loves to write songs, I sang one of mine for her, from then on it was a constant pester to get me to sing up on stage a little more. We ended up writing this song together and she made me promise her that I'd be the one to sing this when I made it back to the stage.

"I fell in love with this girl, I'm not sure how or when, but I fell and I fell hard. Turns out she felt the same for me. I knew everything was getting a little worse for her, she never let on, never complained about anything but I knew. I was adamant that I was going to get her to one of our gigs, something she'd told me she wanted to do.

"We got a call this morning...." Kevin trailed off as he felt his chest tighten a little, the mummers of the crowd filling his ear. A light squeeze on his shoulder caused him to jump, turning to look at Joe stood next to him.

"She... she passed away this morning. I regret not having the confidence to sing this a few gigs earlier so that she could have got her wish of hearing it"

Strumming his guitar softly, Kevin's eyes travelled to the starlit sky. "This one's dedicated to Miley Stewart, the strongest, the most amazing girl I've ever had the fortune of knowing. Thank you for making me believe in myself again and thank you for believing me in yourself"

Nodding towards Nick, Joe smiled placing his arm around his brother's shoulders quickly and giving him a quick squeeze. "I'm so proud of you Kevin"

Kevin smiled, attempting to wipe the tears from his cheek before starting to strum along with Nick. It was now or never...

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

_

* * *

_

**End.**

So thats it. Over. Done. Finished.

It sucked a little right? Im sorry.

Reviews are lovely 3

I'm also currently annoyed! I have this story I've been working on for the last 3 days constant. I have about 20 drafts of it, but I end up not liking it. I just can't get it right, grr.

Congrats to Danielle and Kevin... thats kinda what inspired my story im stuck on.

Oh and is it just me who think the JB need sleep? I watched a video of them from one of their gigs. Joe yawns, Nicks in his own little world, Kevin sneezes and they all look completly shattered! I mean c'mon I know there one of the biggest bands around at the moment, but their not superman. They need sleep too.  
I personally feel their a little over worked and its not gonna be long before one of them crashes. :(

Anyways! Reviews please!

Lou xo


End file.
